Mourning Rain
by eternallost
Summary: David recounts his past and visits Spooky Island


David stared at the early morning rain spattering the cabin's paneled windows. Summer rain was so much more hopeful than late February rain.

He'd always wanted to make people happy, ever since the tears would stain his mother's blue eyes red. When she died, there was no way he was staying in that house. Even if his father was never home. Even if he was seventeen years old. And so, with no direction in left, and the only friend he'd ever known absent since elementary years, he packed a backpack and left.

Clown school was a joke. Not the funny kind. The harsh direction reminded him so much of his father that he snapped and had a break down. Again, he was alone, this time on the streets of another country. All the good wine in the world couldn't drown the feelings of despair and desolation. The self-loathing of turning to something he'd always despised. The empty bottle rolled beside him on the cobblestones as he felt as blue as his mother's eyes once were.

Where could he go? Who could he be? He'd been trying his whole life to please people. When was the last time he was happy? At peace?

The shores of Lake Lilac lapped at his mind. He closed his eyes.

"Hey, loser."

He opened them once more.

"My pudding's expired. You eat it."

He smiled as the tickle in his nose pricked his eyes, "Thanks, Max."

"Oh, you'll thank me later," Max smirked. "When you're hugging the latrine."

David snorted as he stared down at the perfectly good snack. This was his home now. Perhaps, the only home he'd ever known. This was his family. And even if they were dysfunctional, this was a level he could deal with. Most days.

"What's got that stupid look on your face?"

David looked up, "Do you really want to know?"

"Not really," Max shrugged. "It was kind of a rhetoric-"

"I was just thinking about life. What brought us here. What Jasper is up to now."

"Shit..." Max swallowed. "You know what, David. There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, Max?" His eyes shown.

"Eh, fuck it." Max slammed his fork down. "I'll just show you." He stood, "Come on, David. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Why… Are we in Quartermaster's boat?"

"The blood moon is upon us." The man in question spoke. "The veil between worlds is weakened."

"Yeah, that may or may not have anything to do with us." Max shrugged.

"It looks like we're going to Spooky Island?"

"You're going," Max corrected.

"What?"

"I asked Quartermaster to drop you off for the rest of the day."

"But it's still raining!" David clutched his poncho.

"Yeah. That won't be the biggest revelation you have today."

"Max, what is the meaning of this?!" David's questioning was interrupted by the boat running ashore.

"Trust me, David." Max set his brow. "Can you do that?"

"I…" David's anxious breathing evened out. "Of course I can, Max." He took a step off the boat. Then another.

"Boy, that was easy." Max waved as the boat pulled away. "Catch you later. If we feel like it!"

He shook his head. Maybe he was still a sap. And he used to think he was so tough. How was it he'd become the way he was, again? How did he turn out to be so upbeat and optimistic like- David turned his head. Was that? **No**. Impossible. "…Jasper?"

"Hi, Davey."

The rain continued to fall, slowed by the canopy of the dense forest.

David fell to his knees on the soggy loam, tears instantly sprouting from his eyes. "Jasper?"

"It's me, buddy." The kid put a hand on his friend's damp shoulder. Though he could not feel it. "It's been a while."

David gave a wail, "I missed you so much!" His hands filled with wet soil.

"Me too," the blonde smiled.

Then, his mind caught up with him. "What… Why… Why are you so small?"

"I've always been this small."

"But, it's been years, Jasper!"

"I haven't had a chance to grow."

David's face became impossibly pale. "Jasper... what happened to you?"

"I'm dead, Davey."

David put out a trembling hand to his friend's shoulder, only to grasp air. He made a fist.

"How? Why?" His wide eyes searched. "Did… Did I do this?" Tears came anew. "This was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Come on, pal. No, shh. Cut the waterworks." He smiled mournfully, "For me, okay?"

"Okay," David sniffled.

"It's not your fault. None of this was any of your fault. Could have been mine. I mean, I wasn't such a good friend to you."

"You were the best, Jasper!" David breathed, "My best friend."

Jasper's lip wobbled like the child he still was, tears spilling unbidden down his cheeks. "You're mine too, you know that?"

David smiled warmly.

"Life's not fair! Death's more not fair. I wish we could have had so many more rad times together. Gotten out of this stupid camp. Seen the world."

David made an effort to wipe his ethereal tears. "Hey, I've seen it, Jasper. I came right back."

The ghost gave a sorrowful laugh, "There's really no place better than stupid Camp Campbell?"

"Not while you're here," David smiled.

Jasper shook his head. "Wish I didn't have to be."

"Tell you what, I'll come back. I'll show you pictures of the world on my phone. You can go anywhere you want!"

Jasper looked up. "Why would you tape pictures to a phone?"

David was awestruck at the multitude of what he'd really lost. "Jasper…"

"Oh, no, Davey. No! I know that face. Don't you dare feel bad for me! Don't you** ever** wish it was you here instead of me!"

David's face crumbled. "How could I-"

"It's okay." Jasper nodded. "I'm okay."

"It's far from okay!" David got to his feet. "This may have been my happy place but it's certainly not yours! Now, how the hell do we get you out of here?"

Jasper blinked at the man he could have become, if he'd only had time.

"My body. I'll show you where it is. Dig up my bones and send them to my parents. They deserve to know... I didn't run away."

David nodded in understanding.

"But, Davey, this would cause a huge problem. The camp could close down forever. Are you sure that-"

"Will that be enough, Jasper?" David's eyes searched his once more. "Would you finally be at peace?"

"Yes, Davey." Jasper closed his eyes with a smile. "That would be enough."


End file.
